Inverted Mirrors
by pinksugarrush
Summary: The gang starts feeling uneasy when a new trouble-making greaser starts hanging around Pony. When Pony goes missing, the new greaser is oddly calm about it. Is he really the greaser that he claims to be? "Damn you! What have you done to my little brother?" Darry threw him against the wall but all he did was laugh. "Odd. I always thought you were the smart one, Darrel."
1. Chapter 1 Niceties of Protocol

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. Enjoy!

Chapter 1._Niceties of Protocol._

Pony was trying to make do and get home before Darry. Darry was going to be home early today and he promised his older brother that the movie would be done before that. Dally had some business to deal with a couple towns down and Johnny had wanted to come along. With Johnny not being here, Darry was high strung enough about the whole ordeal.

He shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited for the light to turn green. There weren't even any cars coming which caused Pony to toy with the thought of just crossing now, but quickly crossed it out when Darry came into mind. Darry would skin him if he ever found out that Pony did that.

"Stupid broken light." He looked down the streets again -still no cars buzzing by.

Heck, even ol Dallas Winston would skin him for it. Dally did it all the time but when he was with Pony and Johnny, he never did. Once, Pony had suggested it and Dally blew it off gruffly while saying something along the lines of,

"Do as I say, not as I do, kid. Don't be pickin' up on my bad habits." Dally even chucked some tobacco at him to prove his point.

"Finally," Pony breathed as he started to cross the street. Maybe if he had crossed the street earlier, when the light was still red, he would have avoided getting run over by a certain someone.

Going down in a heap of limbs, Pony bit back a moan of pain as the asphalt dug into his bare skin, but the other person didn't mirror his eloquence. Instead, the other one cursed a few dozen words as they went down.

"Ow, what the-" a kid with a leather jacket sat up and gave Pony an annoyed look. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Before Pony could tell him that he was right here the whole time and he was the one that ran into him, the teen placed his hand up and motioned for Pony to be quiet.

Straining his ears, Pony could faintly hear the sound of a car and some cursing. Pony instantly tensed. There weren't many greasers in the neighborhood that drove cars.

"Shit," he stood up and dusted himself off and surprisingly leaned down to grab Pony's forearm and yanked him up. Too stunned, Pony didn't object. "Those stupid socs are still following me."

He cocked his head toward Pony and scrutinized him a bit more.

"You're a greaser, aren't you, kid?" He grinned when Pony nodded mutely. "Hide me then. Those bastards are following me. I don't know this shithole well enough to know all the goody places to hide from those mothereffers yet."

"Uh, okay." For a second, Pony contemplated on bringing this person to their house to hide but thought better of it. Pony started to walk between alleys and swerved around in complicated little brick walls for a good fifteen minutes.

After not hearing the hum of a car following them anymore, Pony stopped. "I think we lost them."

"Guess we did." The other teen leaned against the bricked wall and crossed his arms. "You dig, okay, kid." He paused for a moment before smirking. "Thanks, you little bastard."

"Um, you're welcome." Pony wasn't sure why he just got called a 'little bastard' especially since he just saved this guy's ass, but, then again, Tim always called Curly and Angela foul names - Dally said that it was Tim's way of being affectionate; Pony always thought it was odd but never questioned it. This guy didn't really correlate with affectionate but it was said good-naturedly enough that Pony decided to take no offense in it.

"So, you goin' stand there and look dumb or are you goin' to tell me your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

He quirked his eyebrows up, seemingly impressed. He kinda reminded Pony of Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy, huh? Well, I don't hear a name like that every day. Jace Stylinson - pleasure to meet you, little bastard."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Pony was never a talker and especially not in front of a stranger. Pony looked up and noted the change in lighting. He really needed to get home before Darry threw a fit. "I have to go."

Pony started to make his way out of the alley, Jace close on his heels.

Pony was slightly freaked when Jace settled besides him. "Ponyboy, right? So, you live in this shit hole?"

"Yeah," Pony didn't really appreciate the derogatory comment of the neighborhood that he lived in for the past fourteen years but decided to keep his mouth shut for the most part. He couldn't help to add meekly, "It's not that bad."

Jace laughed. "Sure, kid. Say, why don't you show me around the old place? Heck, you can crash at my place, too. I bargained a good deal and got myself a fancy ol' house down the road. You don't seem that bad of a kid either."

"No," Pony said hastily. This Jace guy seemed nice but he really wasn't close enough to him to go traipsing around with him. "I mean, I have to go home. I'll get in trouble if my brother doesn't see me."

"Come on, just a quick look around? Show me all the places to hide and what not? Just don't tell your brother then."

"Well," Pony hesitated. Darry would be home in ten minutes. How quick would this little 'show around' be?

"Ah, come on," Jace grabbed onto Pony's forearm and tugged. Surprisingly, Pony stumbled from the grip. Jace was obviously a lot stronger than Pony had initially thought. Jace put Pony in a headlock and grinned wildly "Where can I find some booze?"

Before Pony could answer, somebody was yelling.

"Hey!"

* * *

Steve jammed his fist in his pockets as he made his way over to the Curtis' house. Soda was still at at DX and he would normally go hang out with Soda but the bossed had hired a new employee. And though Soda might be able to handle the annoying brat, Steve couldn't.

Steve was cursing his boss's stupidity at hiring such an incompetent employee when he recognized a familiar figure standing off in the distance.

Pony was being accompanied by somebody and, even from this distance, Steve knew it wasn't Johnny - Johnny and Dally wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Hell, it wasn't anybody from their gang.

Unconsciously, his paste hastened. By the grimace on Pony's face, he was obviously looking uncomfortable at whatever was being said by the other boy.

Steve was not known for being a worry wart and neither was he really the overprotective either, but his felt a fuse go off when he saw the kid grab Pony's arm roughly causing Pony to lose his balance. The other boy was trying to tug Pony down an alley. It didn't take long for Pony to realign himself again but his posture was destroyed again when he was put in a headlock.

"Hey!" Steve ran up to them and before either could react, Steve grabbed Pony's other arm and yanked him behind him. He sneered at the other guy. On closer inspection, the guy was probably not that much older than Soda and himself.

"Steve?" Pony sounded confused but Steve ignored him. Steve did not overlook the fact that Pony's arms were scraped. He could feel Pony's blood slipping into his grip.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jace's eyes furrowed in anger. "I could be asking the same question, ass-hat."

"You little-" Steve raised his fist, ready for a punch, but Pony suddenly clung to his arm.

"Steve! Steve, stop!" Pony tugged on the older male causing Steve to take a few steps back. "He wasn't hurting me none. He's a...a friend."

Steve's eyes flashed over to Pony uncertainly. He didn't like how Pony was hesitating. Steve couldn't really tell from his clothes if this guy was a greaser or a soc. His clothes weren't embodied with some fancy, soccy aspect but his clothes didn't look all that greaser like either. This kid was obviously cocky and he looked like he knew something that they didn't and that did not settle well with Steve at all. The kid's smile only grew wider when Pony defended him.

"You don't look familiar." Steve accused.

"I'm new." Jace answered easily. "Ponyboy was going to show me around the place before you rudely interrupted."

"Well, too bad," Steve snapped back quickly. For a new kid, he sure had some nerve to run around the neighborhood and act all pompous on such feral ground. Tulsa was not a playground. He would get himself killed with that mouth. "He has other matters to attend to. You can explore by yourself, dipshit." Steve turned to Pony and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, kid."

"But-"

"Let's go!" Steve tugged on him harder causing Pony to wince from the pain. Ponyboy gave Jace a fleeting, awkward smile before leaving with Steve.

Jace looked put off by the sudden departure but he didn't chase after them which Pony was glad for. Steve was mad and it wasn't good to mess with him when he was in a sour mood.

"See ya later, Ponyboy!"

"Fat chance!" Steve hollered back.

Ponyboy sighed as Steve loosened his grip. He already knew that Steve was going to be reporting this to Darry when he got home.

* * *

Two-Bit looked up from watching t.v. as the door slammed open.

"Hey Darry!" Two-Bit followed Darry into the kitchen as Darry unfastened his belt and placed it on the counter. "I'm starved. What are we havin' tonight?"

"Chicken," Darry answered shortly before pulling out some frozen chicken out and putting them in the pantry. "Where's Pony?"

"No idea," Two-Bit shrugged. "Went to watch a movie or something."

"He should be back by now though." Darry looked at the clock. "Ten minutes ago, actually."

"Ah, lay off him, Superman." Two-Bit made a wild gesture with his arms for emphasis and almost split Darry's head with his beer. "It's Friday. Let the kid live!"

"I told him to come straight home after that movie. He knows that he needs to do his homework."

Normally, Darry wouldn't let Pony go see a movie unless he had finished his homework but Pony had told him that today was the last day the movie was being aired and he really wanted to see it. After much pestering, he had agreed only under the condition that Pony would come home right after.

There was a distant sound of yelling and it became more distinct as the door swung open.

Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow up in wonder. "Is that Ol' Stevio lecturing lil' Pony?"

"What do you think you were doing talking to him?" Steve stormed into the living room with Pony in tow; he practically threw Pony onto the couch.

"It wasn't anything." Pony tried to defend himself. "I was just-"

"What's going on in here?" Darry crossed his arms. His eyes reverting back and forth between the two. Two-Bit peeked around Darry's back.

"Ask your kid brother!"

Darry did just that but was halted when he realized that Pony was holding his arm funny. Frowning, Darry rushed over to Pony.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing, Darry." Pony only held on tighter.

"Let me see."

"Darry," Pony whined. Darry pulled Pony's hands away and was not that surprised when it came away bloody.

"What happened? Who did that to you?" Darry kneeled in front of POny as he told Two-Bit to fetch the first aid kit.

The door shook and Soda came in. "I'm home!"

Two-Bit almost slammed into Soda from the sudden appearance. Soda caught sight of the kit in Two-Bit's hand and instantly became tensed. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Soda didn't wait for an answer and rushed into the living room where Darry was examining Pony's bleeding arm while Steve stood on the sidelines, looking annoyed.

Soda dived onto the couch, "What happened, Pone?"

"It was nothing. Stop worrying." Pony tried to pull his arm away but Darry wasn't having none of it.

"Was it a socs?" Two-Bit asked as he handed the kit to Darry.

"I just fell." Pony tried to explain.

"That stupid kid did that to you, didn't he?" Steve interjected. "I knew he was a no good bastard."

"No!" For some reason, Pony felt the need to defend Jace. "I mean, he didn't mean to."

"Who are you talking about, kid?" Two-Bit asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"His name is Jace. I was trying to help him hide from a bunch of socs."

"Yeah?" Steve was not happy at Pony helping the bastard. "You should have let the socs take him. He's a mouthy one."

"Pony," Soda started. "You know that you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I was just helping him. He kind of fell on top of me. Besides, you always said that we help one another." Pony's eyes furrowed in contemplation. "He looked like a greaser."

Two-Bit laughed.

Darry sighed as he finished applying ointment to Pony's injuries. "Did those socs get to you?"

"No," Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit looked relieved at the news. "We hid from them. He said he was new here and didn't know where to hide."

"If you ask me, he's kind of suspicious."

Two-Bit nudged Steve in the ribs. "You probably just mad because he rubbed you the wrong way. What? Did he beat you in a beauty pageant?"

"Shut up, Matthews," Steve gave Soda a pointed look. "He put your kid brother in a headlock and it didn't look all that playful either." Steve's eyes traveled toward Pony. "And you didn't look all that comfortable yourself."

The gang's eyes narrowed at Steve's words.

"He didn't mean anything by it. He just wanted me to show him around." Pony hissed slightly as Darry poured some peroxide on his wounds.

"Well," Soda interjected, seeming a bit mad after Steve's little input. "It seems that he was being forceful about it."

"And a troublemaker if he already got socs on him." Darry stood with the kit in his hand. "Stay away from him, Pony. I don't need you running around with the wrong crowd. We have enough with the State breathing down our neck."

Pony huffed but decided to not say anymore. Ever since the whole incidence with Bob, the gang always got pricklier about things. He almost got jumped a couple of times but he always managed to pull through or the gang would appear just on time. The Bob incident was three months ago, and Darry was finally letting going some of the leashes, but now they were going to reapplied and no thanks to Steve, either.

Pony glared at Steve but Steve ignored it.

Darry sent a Steve a silent thank you and Pony sighed again. What was the big deal? Jace Stylinson seemed nice, maybe kinda mouthy but so was Dally and the gang liked Dally enough.

Soda ruffled Pony's hair before getting up to dress out of his work clothes. Two-Bit went to mess with Steve and Darry in the kitchen.

Sides, Jace Stylinson seemed kind of wild, reckless, and proud, and, to an extent, Pony found him somewhat admirable.

Not everybody would go around calling Steve an ass-hat and even lesser went around messing with Socs on their first few days especially not in a neighborhoods notorious for violence.

He was easy going like Two-Bit but dangerous like Dally.

Pony never really knew why Johnny was so crazy about Dally. Dally was like Johnny's war hero or something.

But after seeing Jace today, he found himself understanding Johnny a little more. And after almost losing Johnny in the fire, Pony realized how little he knew about his friend. Sure, he and Johnny talked all the time but there was some things that Pony never understood about Johnny. Like why he put up with his parents or why he worshipped the ground Dally walked on. Pony had made it his goal to understand the gang as much as possible before he dropped dead since then. And, just maybe, Jace Stylinson could help him understand Dally more, too.

_Maybe, maybe I'll show him around town next time I see him._

* * *

Jace walked into the desolate house and placed his pack of beer in the refrigerators. It was dark, but he didn't bother flicking on the switch. His eyes were prone to the dark.

"I heard you came in contact with that kid today, Styles." Jace didn't even jump at the voice. He grew out of getting spooked a long time ago. "Within an hour of landing, too. Ain't you just a lucky bastard."

"Guess, I am a lucky bastard." His laugh was raw but it contained no humor. His green eyes flashed in the dark as he caught sight of the figure sprawled on his couch. "His friend didn't seem too keen on being buddy-buddy with me though."

"You just need the kid to trust you."

"Sure, he'll be putty in my hands in no time." Jace popped the the cap off the beer with his teeth before spitting it in the direction of the figure. Jace didn't bother to offer some beer to his kin. He bought the beer for himself and had no attention of sharing it. Besides, the man on his couch was not his friend - just another colleague. "Why the hell are you here? I think the people around here would find it weird if they saw a soc in my house."

"Relax," The man carded his hands through his blonde hair nonchalantly. "Nobody saw me."

"That's what you think." Jace leaned against the metallic sink, the coldness seeping into his skin. "I don't need your stupid self getting me exposed."

"You're still as quaint as ever, Styles."

The teen only snorted at the comment.

"Guess that's why boss chose you." The man smirked and Jace had the urge to just punch the smirk off the man's face. "You talk shit just like them."

"Skip the preamble." Jace banged the beer down on the counter. "Why the hell are you here? I doubt you came all the way down here to congratulate me."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't fuck up already." The man stood, realizing that he overstayed his welcome. "Just remember, the boss wants the kid alive, not dead. So don't you go stabbing him just because you got bored."

Jace snorted before pointing toward the door. "The boss drilled me on that a dozen times before I departed. I don't need to be told that by the likes of you. I want your ass out."

"Boss will be sending you some money and clothes later this week. Remember, don't kill the kid." The man smiled. "See you, Styles,"

"Whatever."

Jace watched the man turn around the corner before climbing into a mustang. He watched it peel away before dropping the curtain back into place.

"That idiot would come in his car." He picked up his beer again and took a long swig.

The clock ticked in the darkness, reminding him how late it was. He should better head to bed - tomorrow was going to be a long day and he needed a fresh mind and energy for it.

Tomorrow, he was going to befriend Ponyboy Curtis.

And, damn, being nice always took so much energy out of him.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I wrote this! My first time writing for The Outsiders fandub! I was really debating on whether or not I should try writing for this fandub or not. I thought it over for months and just decided I might as well try after reading Outsiders fics for so long.

So, I'm not really happy with this chapter, so I might edit it later.

Anyway, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Made you want to vomit?

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

3/1/2014


	2. Chapter 2 Inextricably Linked

Chapter 2._ Inextricably Linked_

"Who?" Johnny whispered beside Pony.

"Jace Stylinson." Pony repeated as he pulled another book from the shelf and placed it in his already filled hands. His finger continued to run along the fringes of the books as he tried to locate the correct call number that he had memorized. "I met him a couple of days ago. He's new around here."

"Yeah?" Johnny crouched down and pulled another book out from the lower shelf. "What's he like?"

"He reminds me of Dally."

Johnny grinned at the mention of his war hero. "Golly, he must be really something then."

Pony nodded as he went on his tippy toes and reached for a book on a higher shelf. It slipped from his hand and slammed down on the tiled floor with a bam. The sound resonated down the whole corridor causing many people to look up from their books either startled or annoyed. An elderly woman from the circulation desk gave them a disapproving frown. She probably wished that they would ban greasers from the library now.

Embarrassed, Pony quickly picked up the book again and apologized. He and Johnny quickly scampered down another aisle of books to hide from the glares.

"Sorry, Johnny." Pony could still feel his ear glowing hot with humiliation. It was almost as bad when the gang had embarrassed them at church.

"It's okay." Feeling sorry for his friend, Johnny smiled and nudged him slightly in the ribs. "Hey, tell me about the new guy. How's he like Dally?"

"He cusses real good." They both took a seat at a table secluded in the far corner. Pony cracked open a book about the War of 1812 while Johnny flipped to a page that talked about George Washington.

"Probably not as good as Dally though." Johnny stated absentmindedly. Pony agreed. There was not that many people who could cuss as good as Dallas Winston.

"He got in trouble with some socs." Pony started to list some bullets about the war. He tore some scratch paper out and handed it to Johnny. "He asked me to hide him. Him didn't seem all that worried though. He seems real wild."

"Like the rest of us."

Pony laughed. "Yeah. He even told me that he got a house here for a real good price, too." Pony paused for a second before adding, "I think he came here by himself."

"Golly," Johnny started to bite the end of his eraser. He always did that when he got nervous about something. "I wish I could live by myself."

Pony suddenly felt bad for his friend. "You know you could always live with us, Johnny."

"Yeah, I know." Johnny mumbled out of habit. He had been offered many times to live with the Curtises but he didn't want burden them with their already financially strained situation. Besides, Johnny already knew that he could never leave his parents. He always felt like he could fix their relationship somehow.

Feeling uncomfortable, Johnny asked what the gang thought about Jace.

"Steve hates him. He almost hit him, too. And, well, Darry thinks he's trouble." Pony frowned at the deduction of the gang's feelings. "I don't think Soda likes him that much either because of what Steve said and Two-Bit doesn't seem to care."

They became silent for a while, each of them taking down notes for their essays before Pony breached the silence again.

"I want to get to know him."

"Pony, I don't know," Johnny was nibbling on his pencil again. "I don't think Darry will like that. Maybe it's not a good idea with him gettin' in trouble with socs all the time."

"Darry isn't always right." Pony flipped a page with some force, causing the ends of Johnny's pages to flutter. Pony continued to take out his frustration on his book. "Darry doesn't know him. He just had it rough, but I don't think he's bad. He was nice to me."

Johnny only sighed but decided to not counter his best friend.

Darry usually had some insanely accurate intuition and if Darry thought this guy was trouble then Johnny believed it to be true. Hell, Dally had his long record with the fuzz but Johnny had never heard Darry referred to Dally as being a bad person. And that was the difference between Dally and this so called guy that resembled Dally.

Johnny looked at Pony scribble something down in his journal furiously and sighed again.

He bent his head down and took his own messy notes.

Hopefully, for Pony's sake, Darry's intuitions weren't right.

* * *

Pony shook Johnny's elbow gently and watched as his friend stirred awake. Johnny had finished his assignment an hour ago and had fallen asleep while waiting for Pony. It wasn't that Pony was slow, far from it, it was just that he always wrote his essays in a manner that secured him an A if not more so.

Johnny startled awake and accidentally kicked Pony in the shin. Pony suppressed the yelp as Johnny sat up .

"Pony?" Johnny drawled groggily. "You done?"

"No," Pony felt bad for having Johnny wait for him. Johnny sat up and started to massage his neck. Seeing that, Pony felt even worse. Johnny must have gotten a neck cramp from sleeping in such a funny position. "Maybe you should go home, Johnny. You don't have to wait for me."

"Nah, I'll wait for you, man."

"I won't be done for another hour or so." Pony pointed at the clock that read four thirty. "You're probably hungry now anyway. There's food at my house."

"I don't know, Pony. Darry doesn't like it when you're by yourself."

"Don't go treating me like a little baby, Johnny. I already get enough from Darry and Soda." Pony huffed.

"I ain't treating you like one." Johnny stated softly causing Pony to feel guilty for being angry with Johnny. "Just worried, that's all."

"I promise I'll come home right after I'm done, Johnny." Pony pointed a finger outside the window. "The house is only ten minutes away. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Pone?"

"Positive."

"If you say so," Johnny got up and started to gather his things. He threw his backpack around his shoulder and deposited the books back in the dropoff table before coming back to Pony.

"See ya later, Pony."

"Bye, Johnnycake."

He was finally alone.

* * *

Jace was relieved to finally see the black haired kid leave.

Ponyboy had been going at it for hours and it surprised Jace how studious the kid was. He was never that hell bent about school and never understood those that were.

His legs were propped up against the table and crossed at the ankle while his chair was tilted so far back that it stood with two wooden feet instead of four. A few people gave him disapproving looks but he merely flicked them off and very eloquently coupled it with the words:

"Climb it, Tarzan."

In his left hand, he had a book open to the tenth page to feign that he was reading. It was a book that he was advised to read by his boss to help ease his job and possibly even be a future conversation starter. Since he had followed Ponyboy into the library, he thought he might as well see what it was about.

To put it bluntly, the book was boring.

He would never consider himself a book person but he held it in his hand all the same. It made him look like he was doing something anyway.

He had all intentions of talking to Ponyboy today. Whenever he tried to get close to the kid, he was always with somebody making it harder for him to approach. But now was a perfect opportunity - his plan had been delayed long enough.

Of course, he couldn't make a scene here. There were too many witnesses.

He was three tables down from Ponyboy and the kid hadn't even looked over in his direction once. He was too absorbed in the multitudes of books that were surrounding him. With the way his head was inclined so close the book, he would be needing glasses soon if he kept that up.

Jace smudged the edges of the pages with his saliva as he turned about a dozen or so pages. Just when he was about to stalk up to Ponyboy and get him to leave himself, he saw Ponyboy stretch and close the last book that he needed to look through.

Relieved, he dropped his legs back to the ground, grabbed his book, dropped it off, and ran out of the library.

He would wait for him outside.

* * *

"Done." Pony scanned his essay another time and nodded with satisfaction. "I should probably get Darry to read this for grammatical errors though."

With that thought in mind, he got up, packed his stuff, and brought all his books to the cart that was filled with all the other books that the librarians needed to re-shelf.

As he aligned his books neatly on the cart, he saw a book had fallen off the cart.

He picked it up and found his lip curling into a smile.

Somebody had recently been reading 'Gone with the Wind'.

* * *

He quickly crossed the street and practically ran into the phone booth. While bringing the collar of his jacket higher, he breathed into the phone steadily as he listened to the ring of the phone.

"Dammit, pick up you lazy ass." Jace mumbled impatiently as the ringing still went on. A few seconds later a groggy voice replied.

"Hello?" Jace could hear the sound of a bed creaking and bedsheets being pushed aside. It was late in the afternoon and his lazy partner was still sleeping.

"It's me. Stylinson."

"Styles?" The others voice started to sound more awake. "Don't tell me you got your cover blown already."

"No, asshole." Jace looked around and spotted Pony climb down the stairs of the library and promptly went to wait at a streetlight. He watched Pony kick a rock that sat next to his foot. "I need you to get the boys down here now."

"What's this?" The man on the other line chuckled. "I never knew that you understood the concept of synergy."

"Damn you, Stein!" He spit back fiercely as he fervently looked back at Pony. He didn't have time for this. The light had turned green but Pony had yet to move. He was mesmerized by the purple and golden hue of the sky. Jace was grateful that the kid was so empty headed at times. "I can do this alone if I have to. Fuck your stupid synergy."

"I was just teasing, Styles." Jace could hear the bed creaking again and a sound of a woman's voice. There was a second where he thought he heard Stein tell the woman to shut up and none too gently either. "What is it that you need?"

"I need the boys to ambush the kid."

"You move fast." There was another moment of Stein yelling at the woman and a distinct sound of a slap before going back to Jace. "Where are you?"

Jace leaned forward against the cold glass of the booth as he tried to make sense of the faded words on the lopsided street signs.

"On the corner of Paragon and Bristol."

"How many of em do you want?"

"Three."

"Three? Styles, I think you're getting soft."

"Shut up, Stein. Send em over now."

Pony had finally noticed the change in street light and was finally walking again. His gait was slow and relaxed, he was obviously relishing in the calm before the storm.

"You plannin' on playin' The Greaser- in -Lousy -Armor?"

Jace didn't even bother answering the question before slamming the phone back in its cradle roughly.

* * *

Pony was relieved that he had finally finished his History report over the War of 1812. He was hanging between the cusp of an A and a B in that class. Darry would kill him if he got a B in history so he was happy when the teacher gave them a chance to boost their grade with an assigned essay. While the other kids in his class groaned, he was genuinely happy.

He could write essays. He was good at em.

But his happiness only lasted so long before he heard the familiar hum of a mustang. And not too later came the vile name calling and sneering. He kept his head down as his grip on his backpack straps tightened. He didn't even try to look tuff. His bloated backpack only made him look like a nerdy little greaser. His gait was no longer slow, it was fast and unsteady.

He was really regretting sending Johnny home early now.

He didn't have a blade on him and he didn't see any greaser around. It was late, they were probably all at home eating or partying at Buck's.

"Hey, greaser!"

If they stayed in their cars and just jeered at him it wouldn't be too bad but then they got out of their mustang and started trailing after him on foot.

"Hey, you little shit! We're talking to you!"

"Yeah, don't act like you're deaf. Who the hell do you think you are? Ignoring us!"

It was on instinct that Ponyboy swung when one of them grabbed his forearm and yanked him around roughly. He got the guy good in the nose - he could even feel the blood on his knuckles. It was a punch that would make Dally proud.

"Leave me alone." Pony went to his pants pocket and felt around for something. There was something. It was long, it was slender, and it was a … writing utensil. A very blunt writing utensil. Pony fisted his hand around his pencil and swore how wrong Darry was for not allowing him to carry a blade, but those socs didn't know that. "I have a blade. I'll cut you good if you get too close."

Two of them seemed a little fazed by his words but the other one, which seemed like the leader of their little pack, didn't buy it.

One of the socs laughed. "Ain't he a funny one? Grease, I gamble like there's no tomorrow. I know a bluff when I see one."

_I'm so dead. Oh, god. _

And before Pony could blink, they lunged at him.

One of them, the ring leader, immediately saddled his waist and punched him so hard in the head that he felt as if the asphalt was pushing back against his head. The others held down his feet and arms.

He bucked wildly as they tried to secure their hold. In the midst of all the movement, they had somehow pulled him down a dark alley.

"Damn it! For jesus christ, Rich, hold him down!"

"Soda! Darry!" Pony tried to scream as loud as he could but it was difficult when there was a 170 pound man on him. "Dally! Two-Bit! Ste-"

"Dammit, shut the kid up!"

They slugged him in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He could feel something metallic gurgle up his throat, choking him. His head was aching so bad he could barely tell if they were still hitting him there or if they had moved on to other parts of his body.

The one whom he had punched in the nose earlier punched him right across the jaw. He could feel his world reeling. He could even smell blood. His blood.

With his body being limp, they now occupied their undivided attention with hitting him instead of restraining him.

He didn't have the energy and neither did he have the air intake to scream or tell them to stop. He was so dizzy.

"Ah, look! The baby's crying!" They were laughing at him.

Pony didn't even know that he was crying. He was too numb to feel anything at this point.

And then he heard a shout that the socs didn't hear.

"Hey!" That voice, it was a voice that he did not recognize with his current muddled mind.

The socs continued to hit him even with the quickly approaching footsteps. And then he felt light - the pressure finally alleviated from his chest.

And when he opened his eyes next, the socs were off him with the ring leader on the ground, sporting a black eye.

He stared at the figure that was dancing with the other two socs dazedly. His rescuer's back was to him, but it was a back that Pony recognized.

He took down another soc, and was now facing the last one. His rescuer turned around, almost as if to see if he was still okay, and that was when they finally made eye contact.

"Jace..." Pony barely whispered. It was the only coherent thing he could say at the moment and even that came out bloody and airy.

Jace smirked at him briefly before turning around and dodging an attack from the soc.

Before Jace could finish taking down the other soc, Pony's senses failed him. But before he became dead to the world, one thing registered in Pony's mind:

Jace Stylinson was his saviour.

* * *

Jace had watched the struggle go on from on the top of a tree. He was impressed when the kid sent one of his boys reeling with a right hook.

"Kids not that bad of an actor," Jace surmised as he watched two of his charge become fooled from the bluff, but then realized he wasn't supposed to be applauding for Ponyboy. "Fucking idiots."

At least one of them called on the bluff.

The kid went down easily and he watched for a good few moments as he debated on when to come down from his tree.

When he saw blood drawn, he decided that it was finally time. He put on a face that was enraged with anger and concern. He had to admit, the enraged emotion concealed most of his concerned emotion. But, hell, the kid would be too out of it too notice anyway.

"Hey!"

He ran up to them and punched Richard right in the eye, when he tried to get up, Jace subtly gave him an indication to stay down. He did so.

Michael quickly went down himself.

Jace turned around, hoping that Ponyboy had finally fainted - he still hadn't.

He faintly heard the kid call his name and him smirking to it before turning back around to face his other charge. Jace sighed inwardly, that meant continuing on with the charade.

Just as he was about to knock out Lance, Rich was calling him.

"Jace, stop! Stop!" Richard nudged Ponyboy in the ribs. There was no reaction, not even a flinch. "He's out."

He sighed loudly. "Finally."

Michael stood up from the ground and grimaced as he realized that his clothes were dirty with sewer water. "You know, Stylinson, your timing was off. You came too soon."

Jace flexed his wrist and rolled his shoulders. "Maybe I just felt like punching you, Slade."

Michael made a face of annoyance but didn't retort.

"So our job done here then?" Lance crossed his hands against his chest.

"Yeah," Jace crouched down next to Pony and shook him a few time - still no response. He was probably going to be out for a few hours.

They started to leave and gather all the things that they had lost in the struggle.

"Wait." Jace stood again and walked toward Richard.

"What now?"

Jace smirked before tapping his cheek.

"Styles?" Richard gave him a confused look. "What the hell do you want?"

"Bruise me a good one." Jace pointed toward his cheek again. "Right here."

"You kidding?"

"No." Jace hooked a thumb toward the unconscious Ponyboy. "I need to give him a realistic show. It was three against one, after all."

"Well," Richard started to crack his knuckles, obviously eager. "Who knew that I would ever get the chance to punch the famed Jace Stylinson."

"It'll be your last time, too." Jace snorted. "Hurry up."

As Richard pulled his fist back, Jace could officially declare that he had successfully befriended Ponyboy Curtis.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2! I would like to thank those who reviewed/followed/ and favorite! Those little actions are greatly appreciated it!

If you guys didn't notice the phrase Greaser- in -lousy –armor was me playing a parody off of 'knight in shining armor'. I just made it up. Haha. Pretty lame, I know, but oh well.

Hmm, so this story is still moving kind of slow but I'll try to make it more interesting.

What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Made you want to vomit?

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

Reviews before this posted chapter: 13

(My goal is to have this number always go up after every posted chapter. So, help me bring it up. ^^)

3/11/2014


End file.
